Don't You Remember I Love You?
by SweetDreamer92
Summary: Real chap 3 is up, sorry about the mess up :D if you hate super AU then you won't like this. Ahem, Before Sesshomaru became completely distant as most know him, and hateful to everyone else he befriended and loved a young human named Kagome. One thing leads to another and she is taken from him, so what happens when she is reborn and is taken down the well?
1. Where it started

**SweetDreamer92: Before you start I know I've been hiding for a long time and a lot of my stories have been pushed to the back. If anyone cares why I've been gone it's only because I've been working on my original work instead of fanfiction. However I got this idea and figured that I should write it down, and I'll be deleting several stories that have simply been unfinished for too long.**

**Warnings: !AU!, !alterations!, m/m, m/f, mentions of adult situations and themes, dark themes (cutting), maybe a lot of drinking, violence, OC's, character death, and OOC**

**Disclaimer: All I own are the random OC's I do not own Inuyasha if I did it probably wouldn't have been so interesting.**

**Warning story wise: some of the alterations include, default names for mother and grandfather are Miki and Heero, Sesshie keeps his arm, demons age a little differently, Inuyasha has different parents, Bankotsu is the son of a favorite couple...and you'll see the rest.**

**The prologue is a mix of drabbles, OK you have had all your warnings, if you don't like the obvious couple I'm not sure why you're here, to everyone else, I hope you enjoy the break of my hiatus.**

**Oh sorry about this long note but try not to skip around to much I don't always explain everything in each individual drabble.**

**Prologue...Part ONE**

The first meeting...

Young Kagome was hopping from stone to stone in a small stream humming a tune, her small green and white kimono was partially wet from the many times she had fallen. She fell again but this time she was close to the other side of the stream, not bothered at all she pushed herself up and continued on her way. She danced between the trees completely ignoring the fact that she was moving deeper and deeper into demon territory. She stopped in a large meadow that was filled with thousands upon thousands of pink, white and yellow flowers that were just waiting to be picked.

She sat in the middle of the meadow and picked up a particularly pretty white and purple flower. She took a smell and smiled, it was a calming scent she jumped as a small sword was rested on her shoulder.

"Say what business you have here or I'll take your head off."

She whimpered.

"I...I...I just..."

She broke down in tears, the owner of the voice made an annoyed sound.

"Shut it human, that noise is dragging on my nerves."

She turned around then almost like clock work her fear turned into anger she got up and shoved the young boy back he was startled and stumbled back. He stared at her with wide eyes as she glared at him.

"You big stupid idiot! I was scared for no reason!"

His eyes narrowed.

"What do you mean no reason?"

"You're just a kid!"

He stood up and growled at her.

"Excuse me?! I'm the young lord of the Western lands and you'll treat with respect!"

She frowned as her tears completely faded.

"Young lord you say? Funny, you look like a girl to me."

"Are you really this stupid?"

"Oh you're the stupid one walking around with that little sword and threatening people, stupid!"

He gritted his teeth.

"I was going to spare you now I really will kill you, you better run!"

"You can't do anything to me I'm a girl!"

"I know what you are you idiot." he snapped.

"Then you must know that real men don't hurt girls, that's what my mommy said."

He glared daggers at her and raised his unskilled claws to cut her throat.

"You're really going to kill me?" she asked quietly.

"Yes I am, now stay quiet so I can concentrate."

"You're going to kill someone weaker than you?"

"The weak must be destroyed that's what _my _mother said."

"Well then you can't kill a helpless woman either."

"You aren't helpless you loud mouth shut up so I can kill you."

She screamed and he stopped and frowned.

"Just what do you think you're doing?"

"You basically just said you needed quiet to kill me, so I won't be quiet!"

She kept screaming and he picked up his training sword to prove her wrong.

"You can't kill me."

"Watch me."

"I didn't get to say good bye to any of my family members or my friends."

He lowered his weapon and stared at her in confusion.

"What's a friend?"

She cocked her head.

"You don't know what a friend is?"

"Of course not idiot that's why I'm asking."

"You're the idiot! You don't know what a friend is."

He frowned.

"Answer me or I'll follow you home and kill your family."

She sighed, she was beginning to think this kid was all talk.

"A friend is someone you play with."

"What does it mean to play?" he asked with more confusion.

"Jeeze you don't know what that is either?"

He frowned and she sighed.

"It's when you have fun, and do things that make you happy with someone else, like playing in the water."

"How could anyone find playing in the water amusing?"

She put the flower that had been clutched in her hand behind her ear.

"If you don't kill me I'll show you."

"...Fine."

...

First time for everything...

Sesshomaru's eyebrow twitched, he was not having any of this so called fun Kagome kept talking about. She splashed him in the face and his face went red in his anger, until she laughed.

"Ha I got you, don't just stand there."

"Is that the point of this..."

"Game."

"Game? I thought this was playing."

"Yes and you play games."

He frowned, little Sesshomaru didn't like being confused.

"The point of the game is to splash each other."

She sent some water his way and he stepped out of the way, he was even more confused when she laughed again.

"Aren't you angry that you didn't hit me?"

"No you're suppose to run away, if I hit you anyways that means I win."

Feeling his natural competitiveness boiling inside of him he glanced at the water.

"I think I under stand."

He slid his claws across the water and sent a small wave toward her, she screamed as she was completely drenched, he smirked. Her eyes went wide and she slowly felt over come by snickering, he walked over more curious than anything else. The snickering increased and increased until she was laughing hysterically. She stopped when he only stared at her.

"Hey you got you me, aren't you going to laugh?"

He raised an eyebrow.

"You know what that is don't you?"

He shook his head, she wasn't sure how to describe what a laugh was, she jumped on him and started rubbing on his sides. It took some effort but because she had once again caught him by surprise his small walls were broken down and for the first time he could recall, he laughed.

...

Sometime before the sun went down they had gotten out of the water and their clothes were dry. She nudged him.

"So did you have fun?"

He nodded.

"Are you going to kill me?"

He shook his head she beamed.

"Great! That means we can play again tomorrow."

He looked at her.

"You play more than once?"

She sighed.

"Oh jeeze you're an odd kid, I'm going to play with you every single day until we hate each other."

He smiled.

"Tomorrow then."

She turned to leave then back toward him.

"Hey we never really introduced ourselves you know, I'm just a farm girl but if you're a lord you should probably practice."

He nodded slowly silently wondering if his mother had set this up because she had been focusing on his manners a lot lately.

"I'm Lord Sesshomaru."

"I'm Kagome."

...

Candy

"I don't want any."

"Lord Sesshomaru you're a demon aren't you?"

"Yes."

"So stop acting like a coward and try this." Kagome said stubbornly.

"I don't eat human food." he said in annoyance.

"You eat meat don't you?"

"Yes."

"So do humans, so you must eat human food, now eat this."

He sighed and held out his hand, she placed the sweet rice cake in his hand, he poked the soft white thing. Kagome smiled and he eventually gave in and bit into it, it took a minute before he stuffed the rest of it in his mouth. He licked his fingers and she clapped her hands together.

"See that wasn't so bad, I brought enough that you won't even get sick."

He paled.

"You're trying to poison me?!"

"No no, if you eat too much of anything in one sitting you could get a stomach ache, my grandpa said so."

He relaxed, he hated to admit it but he wanted another one.

"Fine, give me another one."

She smiled wider and held them out for him to take.

...

Puppy

Sesshomaru looked up, at some point he had fallen asleep near a pond while playing with Kagome she was staring at him.

'What?'

She looked around for the source of the voice, he realized he was in his demon form, he walked over, he didn't understand it. He had known her for several months now and unlike any demon child he put up with in his lands he didn't want her to be afraid of him.

'Kagome it's me.'

She turned and stared at him in shock.

'Don't be afraid.'

She cocked her head and raised her hand to place it on the fur on his neck, he closed his eyes as she stroked the soft fur.

'See, you're not in danger.'

She pulled her hand away and he took his human-like form, she smiled.

"I've always like puppies."

"I am not a puppy."

"But you aren't a big dog."

"No I'm not."

"Then if you aren't a puppy and you aren't a big dog what are you?"

He frowned.

"I don't have to answer that."

...

Jaken

"Young Lord Sesshomaru! Young Lord Sesshomaru! Oh wherever have you gone!?"

The little imp heard laughter coming from the forest and ran to see what it was, his mouth practically detached itself and fell off he was so surprised. Kagome was sitting on Sesshomaru's back while he was in his demon form. Apparently he had been taking her for a little ride.

He looked up noticing Jaken.

"My...L...who...uh..."

'Jaken tell anyone and I'll tell mother you think she's fat.'

"But...but I don't!"

'Who will she believe?'

Jaken kept his mouth shut, completely astonished by the scene...well either the scene or the fact that a human child could really mean anything to his young master.

...

Sesshomaru's Birthday

A couple of years was all it took for the imp to warm up to Kagome, which wasn't long considering his dislike for humans. He went to see her while Sesshomaru slept, he slipped into her parent's yard and knocked on the door that led to her room. After a few minutes she slid it open and rubbed her eyes.

"...Jaken...what are you doing here?"

"Kagome I thought you would like to know that it is the day of Young Lord Sesshomaru's birth. He isn't doing anything with his family."

"It's his birthday? How come no one ever told me this before?"

"Demons tend to live a long time birthdays aren't so important, but I know you humans seem to like them, I've walked by so many villages and seen little parties. If you are truly the young lord's friend I thought you would want to do something for him."

"I am I am! Come help!"

She dragged him into the room before he could protest.

Hours later Jaken sent an even lower class demon to deliver a message to Sesshomaru who he knew was waiting in the meadow for Kagome. Sesshomaru smelled Jaken's scent on the note and decided to go. He went to Kagome's home and could hear her voice.

"What do you mean you aren't sure he'll come?"

"I'm just saying that I might have to go get him."

"How do I know you'll really bring him back you mean toad."

"I'll be right back."

They both jumped when the door opened, Sesshomaru stared at them then at the many flowers and pots that decorated the small room. Kagome had placed several treats on the table and was wearing one of her nicer plain blue kimonos.

"Are you celebrating something Kagome?"

"Lord Sesshomaru you came!"

He raised an eyebrow as she pulled him toward the table after his shoes were removed.

"I asked you a question.."

"It's for your birthday my young lord." Jaken said.

Sesshomaru punched Jaken in the head and sent him flying into a tree, Kagome shook her head and went to retrieve the stunned demon. When she returned Sesshomaru looked annoyed.

"How do you know when I was born?"

"Jaken told me just this morning."

Sesshomaru looked ready to hit him again.

"I wanted to celebrate with you."

"What for?"

"Because I never would have met you if you hadn't been born, and I'm happy that I met you."

Sesshomaru was stunned and glanced around again, Jaken hid behind Kagome.

"It's a human tradition really but it's apparently what friends and family members do for someone they care about, they celebrate the day they were born." Jaken said.

Sesshomaru glanced at Kagome.

"You really did this just for me?"

She smiled.

"Uh huh, and I even brought all the sweet candy I've gotten you to try, after this we can do anything you want."

He scratched his head slightly.

"...Thank you." he said slowly.

It was an odd feeling even now, but he knew he was happy that she had done something so nice for him even if it wasn't something he was use to doing. He turned to Jaken who tensed.

"And I suppose I owe a thank you to you as well Jaken."

Both Kagome and Jaken were a little bit surprised but eventually smiled.

"You're welcome Lord Sesshomaru."

He frowned as they continued to stare while the surprise faded all the way.

"Are you just going to stare at me?"

"Well we can if you want it's your birthday after all."

He sighed but felt the tickle of laughter in the back of his throat.

"Come sit down here." he finally said.

"Kagome...who are these two..?"

The three turned to the door way where her mother stood.

...

Meeting the family...

"Oh I see." Miki said.

She had been worried seeing two demons near her child but Kagome explained that there was nothing to be afraid of.

"Well I'm glad that such strong young men are keeping my daughter safe, I always wondered who she was spending all her time with."

Kagome smiled.

"But you should have told me you had befriended a young lord Kagome, you have to act a certain way with them." Miki said softly.

"But Lord Sesshomaru said we're friends he doesn't care how I act."

Miki watched them interact, she knew her father would be surprised when he came in from the fields but it really did seem like they were friends.

...

Sickness

Two more years went by and soon Sesshomaru was a fairly regular guest, he kept his visits a secret easily. By the time he returned to his lands the scent of human had faded from his clothes. Today when he came he found Kagome red faced in bed, he bent next to her and felt the heat coming from her forehead. He swallowed nervously, he knew humans were fragile but surely she couldn't be dying. Her grandfather was ancient and he was still in almost perfect health. He looked up as the door to the main room opened, Miki smiled at him softly.

"I thought you'd be in here."

He didn't say anything at first.

"Is she..."

He wanted to ask if she was dying but the word refused to form.

"No dear, the doctor already came and went, she'll be fine in a couple of days."

He felt relieved and nodded.

"I'll...go and get more medicine from my lands."

Miki smiled wider and nodded she thanked him before he ran out of the room, she walked over and bent down to fix Kagome's blanket.

"You've made quite the friend Kagome."

...

Wounds

Kagome made her way to the familiar meadow when Sesshomaru hadn't come to see her and found him resting against a tree. Jaken eyed him worriedly.

"Lord Sesshomaru?"

He opened his eyes and glanced at her.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

She walked over.

"It doesn't look like nothing."

He growled at her and she backed away Jaken swallowed nervously.

"Kagome he..."

"Jaken be quiet or I'll tell mother you've lost your usefulness."

Jaken stiffened Kagome frowned.

"Just tell me what's wrong."

"No."

She tried to get it out of him for a few hours before it clicked, she had seen a similar shift in mood with injured dogs.

"Who hurt you?"

He looked up, she was good at surprising him.

"H...how did you know?" Jaken asked.

"Because even though I haven't done anything he's being really hostile, and he keeps watching me like he's waiting for me to attack him even though he knows I couldn't do anything to him even if I wanted to."

He frowned and looked away, she took that as a sign that she could move closer and sat by him she pulled on his sleeve until his chest was exposed. He was covered in bruises and gashes, even though he was a child still he could take a lot of damage so she was sure someone had been really rough with him.

"Oh!"

"It's no big deal, my training was more than I could handle because I'm too weak."

She frowned.

"So it's your fault you were hurt?"

"Clearly."

She raised her hand to run her fingers through his silky hair, this always got his attention.

"Demon or not, it doesn't work that way, I've seen you fight if you had been perfectly matched you wouldn't have been injured."

His eyes widened a little, whether he understood it or not her words meant the world to him and caressed his bruised ego. He nodded at her and she smiled as she offered to clean his wounds, demon or no demon he still needed to know how to properly tend to his wounds.

...

Sing to me

Sesshomaru couldn't have gotten done with his lessons any sooner if he had killed his teacher and hid the body. He made his way to Kagome's home and found her singing to herself as she swept outside her door. He cocked his head as her pretty voice soothed his earlier frustration. He walked over and took her hand, she dropped the broom as he caught her by surprise. They sat on the steps and he asked her to continue, she happily obliged.

...

Do you dance?

"Of course I dance." Sesshomaru said.

"So show me."

"There isn't any music."

"We don't need music."

He sighed and stood up.

"Fine."

She was delighted as he passed on what his tutor had helped him to learn, he supposed it wasn't so bad to humor her.

...

Tears

Three years later Sesshomaru stopped short when he found Kagome in the meadow, tears fell down her cheeks but it was almost like she didn't notice. He walked over and bent down, she smiled but it didn't reach her eyes.

"Is something wrong?"

"...Yes."

"How can I fix it?" he asked.

She glanced at him.

"You can't fix the problem this time."

"Why can't I?"

"Cause everybody dies."

He finally took in her black kimono, he didn't like the pain he felt seeing her distressed.

"Who do you know who died?"

"My grandpa."

"But he was fine yesterday..."

She sniffed and stood up.

"Death comes suddenly for humans, we're fragile things you know I have to go I need to take these flowers back for his grave."

She turned and he got up and grabbed her wrist.

"Don't cry Kagome it'll be alright, you can keep living for him."

She smiled a little wider, his pride and determination to be perfect made him act heartless and cold like the killer his mother wanted. When it came to Kagome he couldn't care less about any of his training. He picked up a flower, the same purple and white chrysanthemum she had picked when he first met her and slipped it in her hair.

"I'll go change and come back to go with you."

She blinked and stared at him then sat down to wait. To her extreme surprise when he came back he was wearing black. She smiled and sniffed that meant so much to her.

...

Part Two

His voice

Two years later, Kagome was laying in the meadow laughing hysterically, Sesshomaru glared at her. His death glare stopped Jaken but Kagome wasn't afraid of him.

"It's not funny." he said.

He swallowed and downed more water, he wasn't feeling unwell his voice shouldn't be cracking like it was. Kagome giggled more, he huffed and refused to say a word the rest of the day.

When he walked her home her laughter had finally stopped.

"Lord Sesshomaru don't be angry, I wasn't laughing at you."

"Yes you were."

He frowned hearing the pathetic noise coming out of him, she grinned.

"But it's cute."

"This Sesshomaru is not cute."

She paused.

"This Sesshomaru?"

"It is the way I have to refer to myself in the castle."

"Why?"

"It's just more formal, and with demons that can shift their shapes running around I have to be specific."

He paused and she smiled.

"See, if you just keep talking you can get your voice to straighten out, worrying about it only makes it worse."

He sighed then his eyes went wide as she kissed his cheek.

"Besides it really is cute."

She giggled and ran inside before he could say anything, he touched his cheek, feeling more and more aware of the fact that they were little kids anymore.

...

Kiss me

Another year passed, and little Kagome wasn't so little anymore it was something that hadn't escaped his notice. He was confused as to why her opinion was becoming even more important than his mother's. He went to talk to his father to get some advice, Inutaisho was sitting under a tree taking a nap when he realized he wasn't alone anymore. He didn't even open his eyes.

"My son your ability to sneak up on someone could use some work."

"Father I'm not trying to sneak up on you I need to ask you about something."

Inutaisho had always been a fierce man, he was feared almost more than he was respected and loved. However anyone could see that he had nothing but love for his young son and was one of the best fathers you could meet; despite the problems with Inukimi. He was always there for Sesshomaru. He sat up and gave his son his attention.

"What is it?"

"It's about a girl."

"A girl? Has my boy found someone he could call a bride?"

Sesshomaru actually blushed.

"Father please..."

Inutaisho chuckled.

"I see, well who is it? Could it be the wolf princess from the South?"

He shook his head.

"No? Maybe the fox lady of the East?"

"Father you do not know her."

"Oh a new young lady, well what's the problem?"

"It's not a problem exactly...I just, I've actually known her for some time now and we've always been...friends, but now..." he trailed off.

Inutaisho smiled.

"I see, so you're confused on whether or not she is still just a friend?"

He nodded.

"Well son you're lucky because you're a demon, it's much easier with demons when it comes to figuring out things like this."

"Is it?"

"You just have to kiss her, if this is just a temporary thing you won't feel anything, but if she is truly important to you in that way you'll know it after."

Sesshomaru nodded.

"Good luck my boy."

...

Sesshomaru found Kagome cleaning up for dinner, he grabbed her shoulder she jumped and turned around. She quickly relaxed seeing it was him.

"Lord Sesshomaru you should really stop sneaking up on me."

He bent down.

"Kagome, I need a favor."

"Yes?"

"I want you to kiss me."

She turned blood red and blinked.

"Kiss?"

"I need to find out about something, please it's important."

Kagome watched his eyes for a bit then nodded.

Some people say you can learn everything you need to know with just a first kiss, Sesshomaru sure did.

"I want you to be mine."

"O...OK."

...

Jealousy

On Kagome's eighteenth birthday her mother made a nice dinner and invited a few of her friends that he hadn't met before in the many times he'd been unable to visit due to training. Ayumi, Eri, Yuki, and Hojo. Sesshomaru could be polite to her female friends but he didn't like Hojo one bit. He didn't bother faking a smile and got in an even worse mood when she danced with Hojo. What the hell was she doing? She was his woman and here she was being too friendly for his comfort.

He couldn't have been happier when the party was over, Miki managed to pull him aside while Kagome said good bye to her friends.

"Lord Sesshomaru, you seemed upset what's the matter?"

"Kagome seems to prefer that one's company to mine."

Miki glanced toward them where Hojo was lingering, she smiled and actually shoved him toward the door as much as she could. He almost glared at her.

"You're a demon lord, surely you could have just killed him if you thought he was competition but you care for her so much that you left him alone because you know he's her friend. You know it would have hurt her if you hurt any of them, if you care so much that you would let him live just for her then don't give her a chance to have feelings for someone else."

His eyes widened, the more time he spent around her the more time he had to realize that humans were more wise than his mother gave them credit for. Miki smiled warmly and he nodded before leaving her house. Kagome turned to him as he nodded toward the path that led to their meadow. She looked over his shoulder toward her mother who waved them off. They were the odd family of the tiny village at first, but their neighbors had seen both Jaken and Sesshomaru on so many occasions that they no longer feared this set of demons.

In fact the only reason Jaken wasn't there was because he managed to catch some imp sickness.

When they got to the meadow Kagome spoke first.

"You don't want me to talk to Hojo do you?"

"I wasn't going to say that."

"Then what?"

He frowned and she frowned right back.

"Sesshomaru stop it, you have begun to talk less and less I'm not a demon I can't read your mind you have to tell me what's wrong."

"I can send my thoughts to you."

"You stopped doing that years ago, so either tell me what's wrong or don't."

He sighed.

"It's about my parents."

She cocked her head.

"What about them?"

"A few years ago my mother found out where my father had been spending all of his time. It was at the home of another woman, my my mother made him swear his love to her and he didn't go see the other woman again. At least that was what we thought until he received a letter asking him to visit her again, he told us so when he came back. Apparently he slept with her continuously and she had a child, my mother laughed at first and said she felt sorry for the woman who couldn't keep him in her bed.

Afterwards he packed his things and said he couldn't leave her and his child, he left everything to me except his two swords and left. My mother always tells me that love isn't important, it isn't forever I didn't agree with her. In fact I only kissed you because I had gone to him for advice."

"But he chose another woman over your mother."

"Yes he did, but that means something too, if the woman meant nothing then my only thought was why did he continue to see her when he said he wouldn't. Of course the answer is that she did mean something and it was a strong feeling I trust there is a reason for that."

Kagome blinked.

"The point is, I couldn't help but wonder if I was in my mother's place or if I was in the place of father's lover when I saw you with Hojo. It was unnerving...there I told you, I hope this Sesshomaru has brought you satisfaction."

She just stared at him, the blush that he tried to fight, the uncertainty in his gaze it all made quite the picture. She smiled and moved to kiss him.

"I could never care for anyone other than you, but I'm sorry that I hurt you and made you question my feelings."

He nodded as he relaxed, he was glad that no one was there to watch this display of affection. He was still in training after all.

...

Marry me

Three years had gone by and Sesshomaru was officially in his place as the lord of the Western lands. He had proven himself time and time again and no one questioned him, at least no one who wanted to live. He called a meeting for all of the lords and ladies of the land to announce that he had chosen a bride. Inukimi was confused as she hadn't met anyone yet. With good reason, Sesshomaru had found out fairly quickly that his half brother's mother was human. He knew that while his mother tended to be fairly forgiving that she would hold a grudge against every human woman so long as Inutaisho stayed with Izayoi.

"For a long time I have known a young woman who drove this Sesshomaru crazier than any dark spell ever could."

"Why didn't you just kill her?" Inukimi asked.

"Because this Sesshomaru was not raised to take the lives of any woman who could prove useful, when she was younger she had a set of lungs on her that could produce loud noises to lead the perfect army."

The crowd made noises of amazement, it was a high sort of praise to receive from him and they knew it.

"When this Sesshomaru was almost done with his training, this Sesshomaru felt that she was more important than once thought. This Sesshomaru tried to show her affection and found that it was impossible to be without her."

Inukimi smiled, she was still feeling bitter but could appreciate that her son had found such a woman.

"This Sesshomaru knows this woman is perfect, this Sesshomaru asks for your support for this Sesshomaru will take her hand in marriage."

The crowd cheered as he finished his speech, he smirked, he watched his mother stand up.

"Wait, tell me more, what type of demon is she?"

"She is not a demon yet."

The crowd quieted, almost every single one of them knew and heavily respected his father but they also knew about Inukimi's dislike of humans and the fact that she would take off their heads first and worry about the consequences later.

"Excuse me, you let a human whore tempt you into her bed."

His eyes narrowed.

"You will not disrespect this Sesshomaru's future bride."

"And this Inukimi will not accept this union."

"Mother whether you accept this union or not is irrelevant, the wedding will happen."

'We'll see about that.' she thought.

...

Of course Kagome accepted the proposal and her mother was excited, she only wished her family was whole.

She had no idea that soon it would be.

...

The Western Castle...and beyond

"Oh it's beautiful!"

Sesshomaru smirked as Kagome complimented his...no _their _home, he showed her the gardens and where they kept the horses. Showed her the many rooms he had built, including one for when her mother wanted to visit. Next to his was one room with lots of flowers and soft colors, next to that was one with darker colors and toys for a small male child.

"You have children who stay here?"

"No my love, these are for when you have our first child whatever gender it may be, we can decorate for others as they come."

She smiled, for someone who could be so violent and cold he was ultimately very sweet. He introduced her to Kimagi, the blue haired fox demon was the captain of the guards.

"It's an honor to finally meet you my lady."

She smiled at him.

"It's nice to meet you too."

Next was Lieiu(Li-ew-a) a pretty lizard demon who was the head chef, Gyo the rare gray fur dog demon gardener and Oia (wee-ah) the green haired fire demon who was one of the teachers in the castle. His mother refused to meet Kagome so he took her to a small human village she hadn't been to before. They found a similar large castle that was just as beautiful as theirs was. They went around to the garden and Kagome screamed as she was instantly picked up.

She looked down and stared into the smiling face of Inutaisho he beamed and set her down.

"So you are the young woman who has claimed my son's heart, welcome to the family I'm Inutaisho."

She smiled at him, Sesshomaru nudged her after she introduced herself she looked up and he nodded toward Izayoi.

"This is mother Izayoi, my father's bride."

Kagome smiled at the beautiful woman, who kissed her cheek and gave her an equally warm welcome. She glanced down at the very small little boy hiding behind her dress and smiled at him.

"And what's you're name little one?"

"Bankotsu." he said slowly.

"Well it's very nice to meet you and hope we can be good friends and have lots of fun together."

He soon smiled as he realized she wasn't someone to be afraid of.

...

The fight

"Kagome this Sesshomaru is clear on the matter and knows it, back down."

"No _Lord Sesshomaru._" she snapped.

He tensed but didn't step back, he hated it when she used his title as if her feelings for him had changed. He wouldn't show that to the onlookers, he kept his mask up because this just had to happen while many of the lords and ladies and servants were watching.

"Kagome, this Sesshomaru has made the decision and you will follow through."

"I want to get married in my village!"

"The ceremony will be planned for here."

"Just tell me why..." she said.

"Thi..."

Her angry glare stopped him.

"I have not finished speaking, if you want me to respect you then you should listen to me and respect me too."

He sighed.

"Fine."

"Why won't you compromise? Everyone in that village is a friend to me too, if you can't even back down this once how do I know you even love me?"

He glared at her.

"Do not question this Sesshomaru's feelings."

She didn't back away either.

"This is a fairly little thing for me to ask you for, if you can't compromise over this then what will happen when we have a big disagreement?"

His eyebrow twitched, when she put it like that he knew she had a point he sighed.

"This Sesshomaru understands, we will have two ceremonies, one traditionally the demon way and one for the humans."

She beamed and threw herself into his arms.

"Thank you."

He smiled slightly and just knew he would get crap from his peers for breaking like he had but he also knew he didn't really care.

...

Make up sex and when he marked her

Sesshomaru was on his bed sated and exhausted after fully apologizing for the fight, it really didn't have to happen but he had to work on his alpha manners around her and he knew it. He glanced over at Kagome who looked rather pleased with herself despite it being her first, second, third,...eighth time.

"If that is the reaction I'll be ending up with, expect us to fight often." he said.

Kagome blushed but laughed anyways, he loved her laugh, he reached up to stroke her cheek. She bent over him to kiss him she sat up and frowned feeling a burning sensation on her neck she touched the area.

"What did you do...?"

"I only marked you as mine, I will not live a day without you."

She blushed darkly and smiled at him.

"Would you like to go again?" she asked suddenly.

She stroked the mokomoko that rested on his pillow knowing there was an odd magical connection between it and his body. He arched a bit and she smirked.

"Ready whenever you are my love..." he managed to gasp out.

She smirked.

...

The effects of the mark

Kagome stared at her reflection in the pond, her hair was longer and straight, it had lightened to a purple shade while the tips were silver. Her eyes were more almond shaped and liquid gold, and her pale skin was flawless. She was curvier and a set of fluffy dog ears had sprouted from the top of her head.

"My lady?"

She looked up at Oia.

"Yes?"

"Is everything alright?"

"I'm fine, just not feeling well."

"Shall we go to the healer?"

She nodded and let her help her stand, they went to see the red eyed blond healer who was an odd low class demon. After an examination Lida beamed.

"Oh my lady, you are not ill, it's very light but I know what the problem is."

"What is it?"

"You are pregnant."

Kagome wasn't too surprised between her lessons she spent so much time in Sesshomaru's arms she was actually more surprised they hadn't already had a child; or six.

"Oh my lady that's wonderful." Oia exclaimed.

Kagome thanked her then quieted.

"Will this slow down the change?" Kagome asked.

She stroked her stomach worried about the baby that would soon be formed.

"It will stop it, but don't worry Lord Sesshomaru will handle it after the baby is born."

...

Sesshomaru hurried in feeling the connection to his mate getting stronger, he threw open the door to their room and she looked up from where she sat painting in the corner. She smiled, she had had a feeling she wouldn't have to tell him. He closed the door and walked over to sit in front of her. She set her things to the side as he pulled her top down, she blushed as he kissed her deeply then trailed several kisses down to her flat stomach.

She smiled and ran her fingers through his hair, say what you will about Sesshomaru but he was truly a real man; an incredibly loving one at that.

"Thank you..." he finally said.

"You needn't thank me, I'd give you a hundred children if you wanted them."

He smirked.

"Shall we get started on the next ninety-nine then?"

She giggled as he picked her up and put her on their bed.

...

Their baby

Kagome hid under the blanket, after several hours in labor she was glad that their son was healthy and getting a nice bath. She was so embarrassed, she had called Sesshomaru so many names she wasn't sure when she started making them up instead of using well known ones. She looked up when the blanket was pulled off of her head, Sesshomaru was staring down at her.

"Is something wrong?"

Tired as she might be she threw herself into his arms.

"I'm sorry..."

"For what?"

She sniffed, he stroked her cheek.

"Don't worry about it, it was no worse than what my step mother said to father once my half brother Bankotsu was born. Father said so."

She still felt bad, she glanced at the bundle of cloth in his hands, and pushed some of it away to reveal their son. It was the night of the new moon so his hair was completely black and his eyes were dark brown but he was beautiful.

"Hello little one...did you name him?"

"I thought you might want to." he said.

He handed the baby to her and she smiled as he softly cooed at her.

"I'll name the second one, I can tell you want to name your first born son."

He smiled slightly.

"How about...Inuyasha?"

...

Mother's touch

"Sesshomaru you're making it worse." Kagome said.

He ignored her as he tried to get little Inuyasha to stop crying after he had fallen while trying to walk.

"He will know more pain than this..."

"Sesshomaru, he's just a baby, come to mommy sweetheart."

Inuyasha snuggled into her arms as the sobs turned to sniffles, Sesshomaru watched her in amazement.

"How did you do that?"

"Mother's touch is always the best medicine." she said sweetly.

...

Skills

Oia and Kimagi watched in amazement as Kagome shot several arrows perfectly hitting various targets, they had also learned she was skilled with herbs and healing potions. The oddest of her powers was the effects her voice could have on people and the environment. A soft song helped the garden grow, a louder one could double as a long distance attack. While they accepted her rather easily something about seeing how truly well matched she was for their lord made her priceless to them as well. Especially how she picked everything up so quickly in the years she had been there before their son was born.

...

The second child

"Kagome?"

"Yes?"

"We will have the first ceremony earlier, you can hold your studies until after." Sesshomaru said

"Why?"

"You are expecting again." he said simply.

...

Good bye

Sesshomaru had left her with her mother who insisted on putting her wedding wear together and was going to collect them for the ceremony. Jaken was in charge of watching the baby. He almost gagged when he was caught by surprise by the scent of blood in the air. He ran inside after seeing the door was smashed and found her mother beheaded. He swallowed.

"Kagome! Kagome!"

He ran to her room and dropped to his knees as the shock over whelmed him, there she laid with a dagger in her chest. There was more blood and wounds to tell him how their second child was doing. He crawled over to her not giving a damn who could have seen him.

"Ka...Kagome please."

He bit on his lip as he watched her eyes barely open.

"S...ess...homaru..."

He lifted up her head.

"Don't try to speak...it's too much strain..."

"...I...lo...ve...you."

He let out a choked sob as tears gathered in his eyes for the second time in his life.

"I l...love you...too, you'll be...fine."

She smiled and as her eyes slipped close the smile shrank in size.

"Kagome...Kagome!"

...

A funeral instead of a wedding

Sesshomaru was not interested in any idiotic rules, he was grieving and didn't care who knew it. The tears that fell from his eyes as he finished burying the love of his life were for all to see. No one who came to give their condolences said a word, Jaken who had finally completely accepted Kagome and had accepted the child sobbed loudly and hysterically. Inutaisho stood behind Sesshomaru and rested his hand on his shoulder, he had liked Kagome from the first day they met. As a parent, a good parent, the sounds of his son's pain was heart breaking to hear.

Inuyasha was four by then and Bankotsu was a bit older but cried just as much, Inuyasha tugged on Izayoi's sleeve.

"Grandmother...where's my mommy? Why is daddy crying like that? He doesn't cry..." he whimpered.

Izayoi swallowed and pulled him close to her with Bankotsu as he burst into tears he was distressed seeing his father like that when his mother could make him smile any other time.

"Oh little one...I wish I could explain."

"She's dead! She's dead now you know!" Bankotsu sobbed.

Kagome had always been kind to him, he loved his parents but liked to play with her, she taught him things as she learned about them. Izayoi rocked them and sniffed, Kagome had held a special place in so many hearts.

The guests, the servants, Jaken, Inutaisho, Izayoi, and Sesshomaru turned as laughter entered the area. It was Inukimi, Sesshomaru bared his fangs.

"There is _nothing _funny about this."

Izayoi placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Sesshomaru calm down, let your father handle her."

"Inukimi even if you gave the poor girl a chance but still hated her, to come to her funeral and laugh is completely inappropriate." Inutaisho said.

"Oh what do I care, now that she is out of the way my son can marry an acceptable woman."

"Are you out of your mind?"

"Shut up you half human whore, listen I'll play fair, boo hoo boo hoo this is terrible, OK happy now?"

Sesshomaru swallowed.

"You know who did this."

She giggled.

"Oh guilty."

"...Did you do this? Did you really go after the woman your only son loves?" Izayoi asked.

She giggled more.

"Oh guilty again, well sort of I got some low class demons to fill in so I wouldn't get dirty, I'll have to reward them for a job well done."

The crowd gasped as Izayoi slapped Inukimi as hard as she could.

"Why you..." Inukimi started

Inutaisho stepped between them.

"You can call me what you want but I'll _always _be better than you." Izayoi screamed.

"Oh is that a fact?"

"It is because when my son says 'mother' it won't make him want to vomit!"

Inukimi actually stepped back, Sesshomaru got up and walked between the three, he looked at Inukimi and grabbed her throat and gave a squeeze.

"You took my family away from me...and I should tear you to pieces, but I will not disrespect Kagome like that, she never liked it when I went after anyone's life no matter the reason."

He threw her to the ground.

She stared at his eyes and saw the hate and despair.

"Listen up and listen well, this Sesshomaru says this woman is stripped of her title and is banished from the Western lands, anyone who wishes to be an enemy may assist her and I will come down hard on your families and lands. Jaken, your staff."

Jaken sniffed and walked over to hand it to him, the staff had one more power that only Sesshomaru had managed to use.

"Why not just kill me?"

"Death is too good you wench."

He raised the staff and some would swear you heard Inukimi's screams for thousands of miles and beyond. That was the day Sesshomaru changed.

While it was a sad day, a terrible end to all of the good times, someone should have told Sesshomaru that good people always come back.

End Prologue

**SweetDreamer92: Well there you go how was it?**

**A few notes, before you start guessing, Sota is not going to be their child I'll get back to that. Secondly the story began at age seven so if you count up you can see what their ages were. Secondly, the Eri, Yuki, Hojo, and Ayumi were more like ancestors and will be reborn basically as we are use to them. There are lots of twists and turns so I hope you stick around for the ride. :D**

**Also I don't know what universe Oia turns into wee-ah but I like it so there :P **


	2. How She Came Back

**SweetDreamer92: While I hope I get some good reviews for the last chapter as you can see I intended to post them together. Now I mentioned OOC, that was for the whole story, they aren't my characters and I will have them act as they should in each situation. Also there are some changes to some of the other characters, obviously we'll keep Onigumo and Naraku will still be around but a whole lot different for example his hair is cut short. **

**Many changes ahead!**

**Like altered families...**

**And it might seem fast paced to some people at first, but this isn't going to be a very long story.**

**One**

Kagome yawned and turned over in bed and opened her eyes she screamed and backed into the wall. Naraku burst in a fit laughter and fell over, she held her chest as her heart pounded. Soon the fear was replaced with anger as she was engulfed in flames of a different sort of passion. She assaulted him with every pillow she could find and anything else in reach.

"Ow! Ow I'm sorry I'm sorry but you wouldn't wake up."

Kagome glared daggers at him.

"Dad would it kill you to be normal!?"

He tapped his chin.

"Maybe, I don't know."

She huffed and looked up as her mother peered in her room she smiled.

"Dear leave Kagome alone she successfully graduated highschool and Summer vacation just started today, let her rest."

"Miki she needs a balanced diet if she wants more sleep she can have it after breakfast."

Kagome rolled her eyes but smiled at him, she loved both of her parents to pieces but wished her mother would be the one to wake her up.

"Fine I'm coming, I have to meet Eri for shopping later anyways."

He got up and smiled then followed her mother out of her room, she grinned, then frowned as soon as they were out of sight. She rubbed her head, she had had another weird dream. The face was hidden in shadows but the voice seemed so familiar, she shook her head to clear it. She got up and walked downstairs to join her family for breakfast. She smiled at her grandfather until she noticed he was roughly rubbing his back.

"Morning grandpa, what's wrong with your back?"

"Ah morning Kagome!...ow ow ow, I don't know I blame the spirit of your grandmother, when we got married she vowed to kick my butt every day for the rest of my life."

She patted his shoulders, he glanced at Naraku.

"Hey my boy how about you help you're favorite father-in-law while he cleans the old well house."

"I can do it, you need to rest."

"Not a chance, I'm not dead yet, I'll stop working then."

Kagome frowned.

"I can do it grandpa, mom and dad have some plans."

Miki smiled sweetly at her daughter, Naraku raised an eyebrow.

"Oh is that right? Well I guess one young person could do it better than two old people, Oh it's a big job Kagome you have to climb down in there and really scrub with my special mixture. Then when you're done you have to bless it the old fashioned way."

She cringed thinking of the cucumber and oyster sauce with green tea extract mixture that he used. He mixed it and let it sit in the hot sun for four days then let it cool in the garage until "holy mold" formed. Afterwards it was mixed with hot soapy water, she faked a smile.

"Don't worry grandpa I can do it just like you showed me with the proper mask and everything."

"That's my girl, you'll make a fine wife Kagome."

She smiled and gave her parents a look that clearly said. 'you owe me.'

Miki and Naraku gave her understanding smiles.

...

Kagome was dressed in a thick white body suit made of cotton and teflon, the mask was made of heavier material so she wasn't in danger of getting sick. She left the bucket up top and jumped down with a rag. She scrubbed and scrubbed until it looked clean, she looked down and saw that she was standing in dirt and cobwebs, she hopped out of the well wet her rag and dropped down to scrub the bottom. She looked up hearing the door open, and saw her mother holding a thick cloth around her face.

She shook a can of a berry and vanilla scented air freshener at her. It was about the only thing that could slowly cover the smell until it died completely. She waved and caught the can, when she was left alone she finished her job and sprayed around her and climbed out of the well. She walked out and cleaned up everything, she put on a plain white kimono that was freshly washed and waiting for her. Her grandfather re-blessed it after every wash, after she was dressed and had the talismans and some incense she heard her name.

She checked her watch knowing Eri wouldn't be on her way yet, she walked outside wondering if one of her friends was playing a trick on her.

"Kagome..."

She jumped as she turned toward the doors to the well she couldn't see inside, it had gone black.

"Kagome..."

She whimpered and stepped back. As soon as she did she was engulfed by darkness an almost pretty centipede demoness appeared. Kagome whimpered.

"Who are you...?"

"My name is...unimportant child, but what is important is that you have a place to be and I'll take you there."

Kagome turned and tried to run but as soon as she thought she was getting away the ball of darkness she was in swirled around and she ended up running right into the demoness's arms. She screamed as she was dragged down the well, the darkness faded and the doors were slammed as if nothing ever happened.

Kagome was dragged out of the well on the other side and was thrown on the ground roughly she passed out on impact.

...

"Hey?"

She groaned and rolled over ignoring the voice.

"Hey if you're alive you should get up."

She opened her eyes and screamed as she was met with the face of Hachi she backed away hoping to find the well but instead was met with soft ground. She got up and looked around.

"The...well...where is it? Who are you and where is that centipede bitch who abducted me?"

"Well for starters the well was destroyed years ago in an earthquake, I'm Hachi, and Mistress Centipede has been in hiding for some time now."

Kagome shook her head.

"No I was just pulled through it...and nice to meet you."

Hachi smiled.

"It's a pleasure come this way let's have a talk."

"No thank you I need to go back home...unless I am home and I just hit my head...yeah that's it this is all a dream and that's why I'm a lot calmer than I should be."

She laughed nervously.

"I have tea, that would calm your nerves the rest of the way...I mean you can stay out here if you like but when it gets dark you're more likely to meet unfriendly and hungry demons."

She sniffed, as long as she thought it was a dream it would be OK wouldn't it? She nodded. She followed him back to his home, when they were inside he put up a little charm to keep them safe and made some tea.

He gave her a few minutes before speaking.

"So tell me your name."

"It's Kagome..."

She looked up seeing he was stunned and his mouth was wide open.

"Kag...Kagome, did you say Kagome? As in Kagome Higurashi from the extinct Higurashi family?"

She blinked.

"I don't know how you know my name but my family is not extinct I have a mother, father, and grandfather and a cat who suspiciously only appears when it's dinner time."

He blinked.

"Maybe you aren't the same person, I've only heard about you in stories the only woman to bring the cold blooded Western demon lord to his knees."

"You're trying to say this other Kagome killed a demon?"

"Oh no, he cried, it's quite a popular story demons get a bad reputation but they can care about love just as deeply as a human if not more."

She whimpered as she felt shooting pain in her temple, Hachi cocked his head.

"I know I can go and get my friend Kaede she'll be more helpful than me, just stay here and keep safe and I'll be right back."

He ran out of the hut before she could argue, she sighed and looked down at the tea cup in her hand. She saw a flash of white and blinked to clear her head and dropped the cup and held her head as it throbbed. She pushed herself into a standing position and stumbled out of the hut.

She whimpered and her dazed steps took her further and further away.

...

Kagome woke up a second time in bed, she looked around and heard someone faintly telling their grandmother that she was awake. Her vision fell on an elderly woman, she blinked repeatedly until her vision cleared.

"Are ye alright child?"

"I think so...where am I?"

"Ye are in Japan."

"No I mean where in Japan?"

"Oh, this is my home Kagome."

"How do you know my name?"

"Hachi told me."

"...Oh you're Kaede."

"Aye child, come let me help ye sit up, Sango bring in some water for our guest to drink please?"

"Yes grandmother."

Kagome thought the young woman was beautiful and guessed they were about the same age, she felt a little jealous knowing nature had not been as kind to her. She sipped the water and groaned as her head started aching.

"Oh Kagome I'm Sango it's nice to meet you."

Kagome smiled slightly

"It's nice to meet you too, I feel so lost, how did I get here?"

"My husband carried you." Sango said.

Miroku slipped his head in and politely introduced himself, this time he really had accidentally touched another woman's butt however he knew his wife would kill him if he entered that room further.

"My mother just stepped out to get some herbs, Hachi said you were experiencing some strange headaches and my mother thinks she knows why."

Kagome nodded and thanked them for being so helpful.

...

Kagome wasn't surprised to see that Sango's mother was just as pretty as she was, Kikyou had a nice personality, she wondered who Sango's father was. Kikyou gave her some tea with the specific herbs and waited for them to take effect.

"Yes your eyes do look pretty cloudy."

She said after examining Kagome.

"What does that mean?"

"It means you're trying to remember something that happened a long time ago."

"You mean from when I was a kid?"

"From further back than that, that herb I gave you is only grown by demons and that is how it works."

Kagome looked down.

"Can you tell me what happened before you left Hachi's hut?" she asked.

"I was looking at my cup...in my tea and I saw this flash of white like a person with really fine colored hair, then my head started aching and I left."

"I see."

"So she is the Kagome from the story?" Hachi asked.

"It sounds like it."

"But I don't remember any kind of demon."

"Then tell me this, have you been having dreams that don't make sense because you feel like you've been to the area but you don't live anywhere near it like?"

"I have.."

"And answer me this, this is a lot to take in, why aren't you panicking more?"

Kagome bit her lip.

"I just don't know..."

"Remember earlier Kagome you said you thought you were home and just hit your head? She thought she was dreaming." Hachi said.

Kikyou squeezed her shoulder.

"It's because part of you remembers this place, and because when you died you were pregnant, because the child was killed as well it would have been reborn with you, waiting for the time he or she could grow."

Kagome groaned as her head throbbed.

"But I'm not pregnant."

"We shall see when you start showing."

"But I have to get home."

"I'm sorry Kagome but the way you came here is blocked now and any other way might be too dangerous especially if we don't know if you are pregnant or not."

Kagome sniffed.

"So I'm stuck here..." she said quietly.

"I'm sorry Kagome." she repeated.

They left her alone to rest, she wasn't sure what depressed her more, the fact that she couldn't see her family or the fact that she couldn't remember starting her own.

...

Weeks later Kagome was sitting by a small stream, her worst nightmare come true, pregnant by a stranger. Even if they said she knew him she couldn't remember him, what's worse is that because of his species the pregnancy wasn't going to last as long as nine months she wasn't even sure if it would be a six month pregnancy at the longest. Her head was resting on top of her knees. She sniffed, the only thing she could be glad for was the fact that she had finished school for the most part. If she ever got back, she could always take online classes for university. She cursed.

'Oh who am I kidding, they said he's a cold blooded monster...he probably wouldn't let me go back if he had the well reconstructed and went back with me.' she thought.

"Hey miss why are you crying?"

She wiped her eyes and looked down at a little boy holding a toy of some kind, she sniffed.

"I...it's a long story little one."

"Is it?"

She nodded.

"Well it couldn't be that long, you're still young and pretty and only really old people have long stories."

She laughed.

"Well it's decently long."

She smiled.

"Shippo are you bothering her?"

He tensed and turned around, he stared at a young woman.

"No mother, she was sad and I was trying to cheer her up."

The woman shook her head and smiled at Kagome.

"Hi there, you shouldn't be out here alone while expecting a baby."

"You can tell?"

"Yeah it's all mixed in your scent."

"Hmm..."

"Oh how rude of me, I'm Ayame and this is my son Shippo."

Kagome smiled and introduced herself, Shippo ignored his mother's plea to be polite and asked Kagome why she had been crying. Eventually she gave in and told them her little story, Ayame was quiet for awhile before looked at Kagome.

"The only way to work on your memory is to be near the father of your baby, go back to Hachi and tell him Ayame said to take you to Totosai, he crafted the tenseiga and the tetseiga and one of those I don't remember which, belongs to the Western lord. Don't worry about lord pain in the butt, he's a total grouch but he would never harm you or your child. Believe that."

She nodded then smiled and thanked her, Ayame watched her leave then glanced at Shippo who was looking in the stream for fish.

"Take good care of her Sesshomaru, we don't all get a second chance."

...

Hachi only asked her to wait until sun up and then he would take her, he was tired of Miroku picking on him and calling him a coward but ironically he still refused to travel at night.

..

The next morning Kagome was sitting on Hachi in his demon form as he flew over the trees.

"Hachi!"

He glanced around then seemed to spot who he was looking for and lowered down someone jumped on his back. Kagome felt her head throb.

"Hey Hachi thanks for picking me up, I have to see Totosai."

"That's where we're headed."

He glanced over at Kagome.

"Who's your friend?"

"This is..."

He was interrupted by Kagome.

"Inuyasha...?"

"Do I know you?"

She screamed as her head ached and slipped back and fell off of Hachi's back.

"Kagome!"

"Aaaaaaaah!"

...

"Hey, hey fallen woman."

Kagome whimpered.

"Hey come on woman, get up."

Kagome pushed herself up and saw that she was laying on top of someone, she shook her head to clear it and slid off of the person, he pushed himself up and stared at her. His eyes were wide, she blinked when he poked her arm as if checking to see if she was really there.

"...Do you know who I am?"

He made a face.

"You don't?"

"No I do, it's a long story, but I found out I use to live here and the only face I remember is Inuyasha's...well his face but his eyes."

He ran his fingers through his hair.

"Um well that's a start."

"Kagome!"

She turned and saw Hachi and Inuyasha coming toward her, he paused.

"Uncle Bankotsu what are you doing here?"

"I broke your mother's fall."

Inuyasha bent down and got a good look at Kagome, demons had much better memories than any human ever could. While he hadn't realized it at first, even after the five hundred year gap, he remembered those large brown eyes of hers.

"Please tell me you're not the blood thirsty demon everyone says I'm tied to."

His ears flattened.

"No, I'm your son, don't you recognize my scent mother?"

She sniffed this was too much for one day.

"You had him about six years after you met me." Bankotsu offered.

She sobbed.

"I can't...remember anything...and it's driving me crazy...!"

Inuyasha pulled her close and patted her head.

"But you said my name you remember that."

"I don't remember having any son...!"

She rubbed her head as the migraine took over.

"Inuyasha we need to take her to your father."

"No she's clearly too distressed to be near Lord Sesshomaru, we need to take her to Totosai."

"That old nut job can't help!"

"Too much stress can make her sick you know, if she's afraid to meet Lord Sesshomaru then she should get a chance to prepare."

"Sesshomaru."

"Totosai."

"Sesshomaru!"

"Totosai!"

"Sess-ho-ma-ru!"

"To-to-sai!"

"Did someone call my name?"

...

End chapter

**SweetDreamer92: Cliffhangers are fun aren't they, I'll leave it at that for now :D**

**Also yes like I said the families are all mixed up because I wanted them this way, and since I like Sess/Kag like you guys should since you are reading this haven't you ever re-watched part of Inuyasha and saw that he's like the perfect blend between Sess and Kag? If not you should look up some episodes and tell yourself that he is their son it will blow your anime mind. At least it blew mine anyways bye for now!**


	3. Who Are?

**SweetDreamer92: I was struck with inspiration so decided to write a third chapter right away :D hope you are liking it so far. Yes I know I have other stories but some of them are being deleted for a while anyways.**

**Warnings: violence**

**Three**

They looked up as Totosai appeared on his ox, Inuyasha looked down at Kagome who seemed to have passed out from stress. Totosai jumped down and glanced at her sleeping face.

"Why she looks just like your mother..."

"She is my mother..." Inuyasha said sadly.

Bankotsu knew he was hurt over the fact that she was drawing a blank even after saying his name. He squeezed his shoulder.

"It'll be OK."

Inuyasha was quiet but only nodded, Totosai hopped back on his ox and Inuyasha picked up Kagome and got on behind him. Hachi bowed and excused himself, Bankotsu was familiar with his cowardly ways but wondered why he thought he should be afraid of any of them. He shook his head and followed them down the path that led them to the forest they had to go through to get Sesshomaru's castle.

...

_'Kagome?'_

_Kagome whimpered and opened her eyes she was laying in a room of darkness, she realized her head was in someone's lap. Her gaze focused on her demon form from so long ago. She sat up and stared at her._

_'Easy, you aren't in danger.'_

_"Who are you?"_

_'Well I'm your beast now, I use to be you but we've been separated while you were among the humans.'_

_"My beast..."_

_'Yes, you looked like this after our beloved marked you.'_

_"I don't know any Sesshomaru please let me go, I want to go home."_

_She smiled._

_'If you do not know him then how do you know Sesshomaru is the beloved I speak of? It could be anyone for all you know.'_

_Kagome opened her mouth to say something then realized that she, her beast, had a point._

_"Why were we separated?"_

_' Well it would have happened anyways when you became a full blooded demon, the inner beast is a lot like a voice of reason for demons. However I'm using this form because you are stuck in your human form. Once you accept your life you will take this one and I will have the form of your demon half.'_

_Kagome felt weird, of course anyone would know it was because she knew her beast spoke the truth but Kagome didn't know that. The scent was calming, she frowned._

_"Am I dead?"_

_'No, you are asleep, this life has been buried for over five hundred years so it's hard on you for your memories to return, it will get better but between that and the baby. Plan to spend a lot of time unconscious.'_

_Kagome stared at her hands, her beast grabbed them and she looked up._

_'Do not be afraid, I promise you, you and our child will be safe.'_

_"But I can't remember him won't he be mad...?"_

_'Perhaps hurt, but not mad, deep down you know that.'_

_Kagome whimpered as her hands passed through her beast's._

_"What's happening?"_

_'You're waking up.'_

_..._

"Kagome?"

Kagome's eyes opened and she rubbed her head as Izayoi's face came into view, she smiled and pulled the younger woman into her arms.

"Oh Kagome!"

She blinked, she whimpered, as her head ached but vaguely remembered Izayoi's voice.

"How are you feeling?"

"Dazed and confused."

Izayoi handed her water.

"Better than dead and unfeeling at least." she said with a smile.

Kagome smiled slightly and sipped the water.

"So how's your memory?"

"Terrible."

Izayoi rubbed her shoulder.

"Don't stress too much it'll come back, you have to focus on your health."

Kagome nodded, she frowned as her stomach ached.

"Having stomach pains?"

She nodded.

"You must miss Sesshomaru, you were like that when he had to go away while you were pregnant with Inuyasha."

Kagome blinked repeatedly as the memory of that day appeared in her head in fragments.

"I...cried a lot."

Izayoi nodded.

"Mother Izayoi...how can I miss someone I don't remember?"

Izayoi smiled warmly hearing what Kagome had always called her when they spoke.

"The two of you were already mated, now that you're here the connection is returning to what it was before you died."

Kagome was quiet.

"Where's Inuyasha?"

"He's outside, do you want me to get him for you?"

"No I can go."

"You better not, you look a little pale, you need to rest."

"Why do I feel like this?"

"When you were brought here the block between you and your beast must have been broken, your body is trying to return to it's original state. Since you're still human it's a little rough for you to have a demon child growing inside you."

She nodded slightly, Izayoi got up and walked outside to get Inuyasha, Kagome didn't even know what to say him. Oh honey I'm sorry I don't remember you much but I think I remember loving you, didn't sound good in her head. She looked up when he came in, he glanced over at her worriedly.

She patted the spot next to her and he crossed the room to sit down, the room was beautifully decorated in light brown and three shades of blue. It had a view of the orchard outside, Kagome had a feeling this must have been her room when she came to visit.

"So it's...been a while how old are you now?"

"Well you've been gone about five hundred years so..."

She choked on her water, she thought he was fifteen that's about how old he looked, his ears flattened.

"Are you alright?"

She coughed.

"I...I'm fine...you look a lot younger."

"I stopped aging when I turned twenty." he said.

She took a breath.

"I'm sorry I can't remember you all the way, but it'll come back to me..."

He smiled slightly, she reached up to pat his head, he remembered her doing that often when he was a child.

"It's OK.."

She pulled her hand away.

"Where's your father?"

"At war."

She frowned.

"At war with who?"

"The cat tribe of the East, they thought to challenge him for his land and he thought to punish them. He should be back by the time we get to the castle."

She bit her lip.

"You don't want to go there?" he asked quietly.

"I don't know if I do."

She winced as she felt her stomach ache, she sighed.

"Oh stop giving me trouble..." she mumbled.

Inuyasha cocked his head.

"The baby?"

She nodded.

"You might feel better after we go home."

She sighed then glanced back at him.

"Um so have you found a mate?"

He nodded.

"What's her name?"

He glanced at the floor, she stared at him for a while before it clicked into place.

"I'm sorry, what's _his _name?"

He blushed slightly.

"His name is Kouga, from the wolf demon tribe, he's the alpha there."

"Does he make you happy?"

Inuyasha nodded, she squeezed his shoulder.

"Then that's wonderful, I can't wait to meet him."

Inuyasha looked up and smiled.

"Your father is happy for you too isn't he?"

"He is, but I think it's only a little."

"Only a little? Why?"

"Well he won't admit it, but I know he's lonely and when he found each other I knew I was going to live with Kouga because he'd never abandon his pack, and none of them were comfortable moving away from their territory in the mountains to the fancy castle father owns."

Kagome looked down, she felt a tingle in the back of her neck, she wondered if that was her feeling what Sesshomaru was feeling.

_'It is.'_

_"You're still there?"_

_'Of course I'm not going anywhere.' _her beast assured her.

_"So he really is lonely then?"_

_'A different type of lonely than what our son is thinking, he's always been good at hiding his emotions, but I suspect he has let his guard down around Inuyasha in our absence.'_

_"A different type?"_

_'Imagine how you felt when you declined going out with Ayumi but asked your mother to spend the day with you, sometimes lonely comes from different things.'_

_"I understand but how do you know about that?"_

_'Oh Kagome just because I couldn't talk to you doesn't mean I wasn't there in the back of your mind.'_

Kagome glanced at Inuyasha, who looked more like a child in his current pose than someone who was old enough to be mated. She held her arms out his ears perked a little, his age was irrelevant he still wanted his mother's affection. All dog demons were like that, some think that despite his pain, Sesshomaru preferred to curse Inukimi because he couldn't take her life. Kagome hugged Inuyasha she remembered his scent, he had always smelled pretty from his days in their meadow. She could almost see a smaller version of him in her head as she taught him how to make a crown of flowers.

"Ah Kagome you're awake."

She looked up and saw Inutaisho in the door way, he walked over and bent down to place a hand on the top of her head.

"I can't tell you how nice it is to see you alive and well."

She blinked and smiled, Inutaisho had filled the place of her father at one point, she even remembered sending him after Sesshomaru after a few pointless arguments.

"Inutaisho."

He grinned.

"In a few days we will travel to Sesshomaru's castle I'm sure he'll be wanting to see you as soon as he hears that you've come back to the family."

She smiled slightly because of how he phrased that sentence, he could have just said that she had come back to Sesshomaru but no everyone had a claim on her in some way. She felt safe despite the fact that she couldn't remember much else than what she had so far.

...

Izayoi helped Kagome dress a few days later in a white and pink kimono that matched Sesshomaru's in design but there was a pink sash where his armor would be and a smaller mokomoko. The bottom clung to her shapely legs and fell to the floor but there was a slit on her left thigh that went down. So when she walked only one of her legs was completely covered, she put her hair into a decorative bun gave her a little bit of make up and they were off.

Kagome felt out of place as they got close to the castle, when they climbed out of the demonic carriage Kagome took note of all of the gasps that she received.

"Lady Kagome!"

She jumped as Oia and Lida ran over to her, she rubbed her head as she tried to recall who they were.

"Oh it's a miracle, you've returned to us!"

She smiled slightly, Izayoi explained the problems with her memory Oia stepped back.

"How could you forget everyone? I thought we were friends..."

Lida bit her lip.

"Oia please, this must be hard for her, come my lady I'll have some tea made for you."

Oia frowned and stormed off, Kagome stared at the ground.

"I'm sorry..."

"It's not your fault Lady Kagome, she's just hurt."

...

Kagome was reintroduced to Kimagi and Lieiu feeling exhausted she escaped the castle and went to sit in the garden. She spotted Gyo trimming the hedges.

"Um...hello."

He turned took a look and returned to his work before he paused, he turned slowly eyes wide.

"Lady Kagome...? You're back after all these years?"

She tried to smile.

"Something like that."

"Don't bother being nice Gyo, she doesn't know who we are, she's forgotten everyone."

She turned and saw Oia walking over, Gyo looked sympathetic.

"Oh Oia it's not her fault, it's been a long time..."

"She clearly just doesn't want to remember ."

"It's not like that." Kagome snapped.

"Then what is it like?" Oia challenged.

Kagome felt rage boiling in her stomach, she had never been very competitive but to see Oia like this made her blood boil.

"Back down." she snarled.

Oia did and stepped back, Kagome's eye brow twitched in frustration.

"So sorry I can't recall anyone, it's not like I had a choice from the beginning instead of trying to fight with me you should be telling me things to jog my memory." she snapped.

_"Can you remember Anything?"_

_'I can't exactly, our connection wasn't that mature remember? But I can dig down in your memories bit by bit.'_

She crossed her arms.

"I've only been here a short time so far, give me some fucking time to remember everything before you try to attack me."

She walked away from them until she reached the forest beyond the garden, she just kept walking as she cleared her mind; paying no attention to how far she went.

...

Kagome finally slowed down when her feet started to hurt, she smelled a strong mint like smell and continued walking. She smiled widely spotting a hot spring, she walked over and pulled off her shoes and sat down to slip her feet in the water. She closed her eyes as her feet were soothed.

"My my what a pretty little thing we have here."

Her eyes shot open as she heard the gruff voice she jumped and backed into the spring paying no mind to the silk garments that were quickly soaked. It was a boar demon, one she never would have met because he was only in his fifties. He licked his snout.

"Pretty far from home aren't you?"

She backed away.

"I uh, was just taking a walk, needed to rest my feet."

"If you walked so far that your feet hurt then I can only assume you are far from home, come on out of there and I'll help you find your way back, for a little price."

She backed away to the edge and carefully slid out of the water.

"I'm sorry I don't have any money."

"A pretty thing like you doesn't need money."

She saw what he meant before he untied his pants, she screamed and bolted deeper into the forest and away from him. He snorted loudly as he chased after her, she jumped over rocks and twigs, she felt a shiver up her spine. She had been trained to escape it was committed to muscle memory. She jumped over a fallen log and over a pond, she could still hear him close behind her. She ran and ran until she ran into someone and fell back, the demon turned and glanced at her. He eyed her for a moment before looking up at the boar as it came into view.

Ryokan crossed his arms, the boar demon stopped.

"What do you think you're doing?!" he bellowed.

"I'm going to get what I was promised."

"From Lord Sesshomaru's mate?"

The boar tensed and backed away.

"I uh..."

Kagome pushed herself up and ran away from the pair, Ryokan yelled after her.

"Wait Lady Kagome don't go off on your own!"

...

Kagome continued running until she was too worn out, she sank down to her knees to catch her breath. She looked around, she really had no idea where she was now she pushed herself up and reached up to undo the messy bun. She continued walking until she heard speaking. She moved toward the sound finally hoping to ask for directions, she peeked through the trees and finally, saw Sesshomaru. She knew she should recognize him by the pain she felt in her head. He held his sword to a cat demon's throat while the cat's friends begged for him to let him go.

"Tell your master I said, leave my lands alone or this will be him."

He sliced off the demon's head and threw it at his friends, Kagome didn't realize it was her screaming until she saw that she was being watched. She backed up, Sesshomaru moved toward her, she ran back the way she came. She looked behind her and saw she wasn't being pursued. Of course when she turned around she ran right into Sesshomaru, he gently grabbed her biceps. She sniffed and shut her eyes tightly.

"Ge...get away from me..."

He stiffened.

"Kagome look at me..." his voice was barely a whisper.

She shook her head and sobbed.

"You...you...you killed that poor demon in front of his friends like it was nothing...let go of me I want to go home."

"Kagome..."

She sniffed and ignored him.

"Kagome look at me."

"No! Let me go!"

She struggled, the pain in her stomach told her to settle down but she didn't want anything to do with Sesshomaru.

"Kagome please..the pup is upset you'll make yourself sick."

"You're upsetting me! Let me go you cold hearted monster! I knew I shouldn't have come and I listened to Ayame like an idiot."

He swallowed and let go of her as 'monster' echoed in his head, he swallowed thickly as several years worth of emotions threatened to spill out. He could cover his pain in almost every situation, but he never could keep his walls up around Kagome.

"You...weren't suppose to see that."

She backed away from him.

"That doesn't make it any better!"

She gripped her head and swayed as she watched four of him reach out to her and she swatted his hand away.

"Go away I hate you!"

He tensed again but kept his place, when she collapsed she fell into his arms and a single tear from him fell on the top of her head.

"...I'm sorry..."

**End Chapter**

**SweetDreamer92: Well there you have it, I bet you are wondering why the chapters are so short when the first one was so long, easy I practically have this whole thing in my head and it's not very long so I'm just giving more chapters to those who like this.**


	4. I love youSo I Have To Help You

**SweetDreamer92: Thanks to everyone for your awesome comments, I'm glad you liked what I had. So moving right along...the beginning has a few time skips.**

**Warning: A tiny bit of lime-y goodness.**

**Remember the story is almost over, yaaay!...I mean unless anyone asks for one more chapter at the end. To be fair I think two or three more chapters to go.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the songs connected to Inuyasha.**

**Four**

Sesshomaru carried Kagome back to their home, safe to say he wasn't pleased when he found out why she had been in the forest to begin with. He laid her in their bedroom, he knew she was unhappy with him but until she awoke and demanded he leave her alone he would sleep next to her.

...

A week went by and she finally came to, she had some choice words for Sesshomaru and even punched him in the jaw in her attempt to get away from him. He calmly, as calm as he could left the room and slept in one of the guest bedrooms. He blamed Oia for this mostly, if she had been kinder while Kagome was feeling vulnerable Kagome wouldn't have been out in the forest to see him has he had been. He wondered why she had gone so far but knew she wouldn't tell him a thing, hell she wouldn't even speak to him if they came into contact, no reason to expect that she would confide in him.

...

Three weeks went by like this, Kagome never left their room for anything other than to bathe. Kagome leaned against the wall and stared out of the window, she wanted to go home. She touched her stomach, she wasn't really showing but there was a bump, even though she knew Inuyasha had originally stopped her change the first time, she was aware of small changes this time around. She groaned as pain shot through her stomach, and sighed. She looked up when Izayoi let herself in.

She smiled slightly.

"Mother Izayoi."

"How are you doing dear?"

"Terrible, and the beautiful weather and birds chirping are mocking me."

Izayoi smiled and sat next to her.

"Are you ready to talk to Sesshomaru?"

"No, I don't want anything to do with that monster! What if he hurts the baby?!"

Izayoi's eyes widened.

"Kagome he would never do that."

She sniffed.

"I don't know that."

"But I do, and you know I'm not lying to you."

Kagome stared out the window.

"It's OK if you're not ready I know this is a stressful time for you, but soon you'll be in agony if you don't go near him, pups always want both their parent's attention and your child will call for him in the form of pain."

Kagome nodded slowly.

"I know...I just need a few more days...please."

Izayoi nodded.

"Of course, but I've been meaning to ask you something."

"Hmm?"

"Sesshomaru was pretty far away, how did you end up anywhere near him?"

"I was running."

"From?"

"There was this boar demon and he wanted to rape me, so I ran away from him and then I bumped into this other demon who I guess knows Sesshomaru and I ran away from him too."

Izayoi was unhappy to hear that but nodded.

"I see I imagine I would have been deeply troubled had I been in your place right before seeing my mate kill someone like that."

Kagome nodded slowly.

"But, did the second demon have large blue eyes?"

"Yes."

"Lots of thick brown fur?"

"Yes."

"That was Ryokan he guards the forest, he will never harm you if you get lost in the forest at any other time just call his name and he can help you."

"OK."

"Now, come lay down you're not looking so good, have you eaten today?"

"A little bit.."

...

Almost a week later Kagome left her room late in the evening when most of the servants had gone to bed and headed for the hot springs near the gardens. She undressed and slipped in the water, her back and shoulders were aching. She reached up to rub her right shoulder but it didn't help a bit.

_'Keep calm.' _her beast said.

_"Why?"_

_'We aren't alone.'_

She tensed and swam through the large pool to look over the boulders in the center, Sesshomaru had fallen asleep and was resting against the boulders on the other side.

_"Why didn't you tell me he was in here?"_

_'Because you wouldn't have gotten in and my back is killing me, but I knew you would notice if you relaxed enough so remember, I told you at some point.'_

She sighed, she frowned feeling a shiver on her spine, she didn't want to admit it but she knew she wanted to be near him. She swam to the edge and climbed out of the pool then back in on the side he sat on, she noticed the water was a little cooler to the touch. She walked over, he looked exhausted even in sleep as if he hadn't been sleeping well. That would explain why he didn't immediately react when she got close to him. She walked until she was right next to him. She brushed some of his hair out of the way and looked at his handsome face.

She stroked his chest, he was so well built and covered in scars that must have been created by incredibly strong foes since they had not faded so easily. Stroking his arms she could sort of remember being held by them fairly often. He shifted a little but didn't make any move to wake up. She trailed her hands lower and stopped feeling the heat in his lap, that meant something, what was it?

_"Why is he...so hot there?"_

She heard her beast giggle.

_'He's in heat.'_

_"In heat...you mean..?"_

_'Mmhmm.'_

Kagome blushed, he was a rather large individual of the male species, she didn't know what came over her but felt the urge to soothe him. Touching him like she was while he was asleep seemed natural as if she'd done it so many times she couldn't count them all. Of course she had but she couldn't remember that at the moment.

He groaned in his sleep, she stroked and played until she snapped out of it. She pulled her hand away just as he got his release and backed up. Her foot rested on the ledge between shallow end the deep end and fell into the warm water, she kicked and screamed until she felt a pair of arms around her waist that pulled her back up. She coughed and sputtered and tried to wipe the water out of her eyes. She blushed darkly and kept her eyes closed as it dawned on her that she was pressed against Sesshomaru. A very very very deliciously naked Sesshomaru to be exact.

_'Are you not going to say anything to him?'_

_"What am I suppose to say? 'Hey I know I gave you a hard time but I saw you lying there and couldn't resist touching you then I got turned on'?"_

_'Well that is what happened...'_

_"...You're no help."_

_'But you feel better pressed against him don't you?'_

_"..."_

_'Kagome...'_

_"Alright I do..."_

_'So how about a hug? You don't have to speak unless you want to.'_

Kagome sighed and laid her head on his shoulder.

"I don't know why...well I do know why but...I missed you."

She hadn't noticed he was tense until he relaxed, he kissed her shoulder and tightened his hold on her.

"I missed you too..."

...

A few hours later they dressed and he carried her to their bedroom, as much as he hated to do it he intended to leave her alone. He couldn't force what they had to come back, and he didn't want to scare her off. After he pressed his lips against her forehead he had to continue to force himself move away. She grabbed his sleeve, he turned to look at her.

"You don't have to leave."

"I can stay in here with you?" he asked softly.

She finally looked up and focused on his eyes she saw the longing and despair in his gaze that even Inuyasha had missed. She nodded, he sat next to her and almost moaned at the feeling of her pressed against him again. He tried not to rub against her leg as they laid there but was failing. Though he had mistaken it for a dream he knew her hand had been on him once and his beast was making it's frustration more and more obvious. He hadn't touched another since her death and normally hadn't been in the mood to touch himself.

She felt the pleasant burning on her womanhood that would normally tell the male that his mate was aroused and would accept his advances. She closed her eyes wondering if that was what she wanted. She'd never had sex while growing up as pre-teen it never felt right to think about, of course now she knew it was because she belonged to Sesshomaru. She reached down to touch him again. He tensed, and tilted her chin up to claim her lips with his. He moaned at the familiar sweet taste of her kiss that he had grown so accustomed to in the past. He grew more aroused, if possible, when he caught a whiff of her arousal and heard her moan.

Safe to say one thing led to another.

...

The next afternoon Kagome was wide awake staring at Sesshomaru's chest, he had his arms wrapped around her and was still asleep. Of course she felt better after giving her body what it apparently needed but she was a lovely shade of red.

"My love how long do you intend on lying there? I would like to know if I should have lunch brought in."

She blushed darker and put several berries to shame with the color of her cheeks, well she's pale so her entire body was a lovely magenta like red now.

"How long have you been awake?"

"I've been drifting in and out for some time now." he said.

She pushed out of his arms, he tried to hide it but she saw that look of hurt flash in his gaze.

"I'll have the servants bring you something, you aren't eating enough." he said.

He moved to sit up and she took his hand.

"It's not what you think, I'm not pushing you away I just um..."

"Just what?" he asked quietly.

"Do I really have to say it?"

She could feel him relax as he began to understand, she had to go to the bathroom, he turned and kissed her deeply. He was ready to lose himself and didn't care who knew, he had been trained by his mostly heartless mother so of course he could move past his feelings. However, he became very aware of his loneliness as soon as she rejected him the first time in the forest, and now that she had allowed him to take her back it was even worst. He cursed inwardly.

_{What's the problem, she's let us near her.} _his beast said.

_I need to get out of here before I make a fool of myself._

_{Pup there is nothing wrong with showing your woman that you missed her.}_

_I am no longer a pup and I shouldn't be acting like a love-sick one either it's..._

_{I swear if you say it's not how you should act I'll kill you myself, she is our mate not one of your followers. She was uneasy from the start what are you going to do if she begins to think you're hiding something from her?}_

_I do not want her to think less of me..._

_{She won't think less of you for having emotions, she called you heartless, don't you think you ought to prove her wrong? The answer is yes if you needed to think about it, show her you can be a good father and a fantastic mate. She made her own choice to be with us without even thinking about it now you have to show her why she did that.}_

Sesshomaru knew his beast was right, his eyes darted down to her stomach and placed his hand there. Soon she covered his hand with her own, he looked up.

"The baby is fine."

He nodded, he didn't trust his words, damn emotions he hated that being in heat made him almost defenseless now he was worried about losing his mate and it was making it worse. He cleared his throat.

"But you do need to eat more, go to the bathroom, I will tell the servants to bring something up."

"You aren't going to eat with me?" she paused.

_"Do I want him near me...?"_

_'Well yes, you did sort of re-new the mating ceremony, you're kind of like newly weds all over again so please, get it on like rabbits.'_

_"If you're me then why don't you refer to him as your mate?"_

_'Well the connection we have is still fairly weak, I can't even reach his beast.'_

_"Oh..."_

He smiled at her.

"Do you want me to?"

The blush faded and she nodded.

"Very well, I shall return shortly."

He got up and pulled his sleeping robes back on, he tied his sash and left her in their room.

...

Kagome hadn't been sitting alone long before the door was thrown open and Jaken ran into the room, he jumped to her side bowing repeatedly and sobbing.

"Oh Lady Kagome it's an honor to see you again, I never thought this day would come and Lord Sesshomaru was beside himself, he was so depressed I think he may have considered taking his own life but young lord Inuyasha was his pride and joy so he threw himself into his work and became a loving doting father. Oh we've all missed you so very much."

Her eyes were wide as he rambled after that, something she couldn't understand, her heart began to ache hearing those words. She reached out and patted his head, he stopped bowing and looked at her wide eyed.

"It's nice to see you again too Jaken."

He sniffed then beamed and started all over again.

...

After throwing Jaken out of the room Sesshomaru sat back down to eat with Kagome in peace. He sighed, he had made it his mission to be the cold unfeeling bastard who led his army to victory in several villages and towns between the West, Northwest, and Southwest. He had killed countless enemies who had thought that they could beat him after he'd lost Kagome. No one except Jaken knew that he constantly apologized to his beloved son for his harsh treatment in the public eye. Though that was why Inuyasha idolized his father, he had raised him to be strong but reminded him that he still had a father when the day was done.

He had a bit, well more than a bit, of a bad reputation and prided himself on keeping it intact, now he actually felt a little uncomfortable trying to show the proper emotions to Kagome. He had his beast for support but at the end of day he knew he would have to be the one to step up. To an onlooker he might seem like he was doing alright but inside his mix of emotions was hard to deal with. He already knew how she would react if he showed his strength the old fashioned way.

His beast had to remind him that Kagome had never loved him for his power or his title but it honestly seemed like he'd forgotten why she had loved him in the first place. All too soon he felt like the child again who had been unsure when his first actual friend taught him how to play. He held back a sigh and glanced at her hand he remembered all of the times it had been in his hair or around his beast's neck as they humored her by dashing through the trees.

He looked up when she sneezed she sighed and glanced out the window sadly.

"What's the matter?"

"I miss my family." she said.

He raised an eyebrow.

"Mother Miki and grandfather Heero were also brought back?"

She turned to look at him surprised.

"You knew them?"

He nodded.

"Your grandfather was rather kind when he wasn't picking on me, and your mother took good care of Inuyasha when we wanted time alone."

She rubbed her head she could almost see her mother in a bright green kimono as she bounced the demon baby on her knee.

"And my father?"

"He was already dead by the time we met."

She nodded and frowned feeling bad, she wished she could jog her memory she sat quietly until he finished eating.

"Sesshomaru?"

"Yes my love?"

"What else did we do...beside baby making practice."

To her surprise, and his astonishment he burst out laughing it sounded so foreign of course he had laughed with Inuyasha but this was different. It didn't mean he loved his son any less but anyone in love will tell you it's a different sort of happiness when you have your child and when you have your lover. He eventually coughed and had to sip his tea to calm himself and soothe his throat. Seeing that he was alright Kagome glared at him, much like he had when he had asked her to explain how to play and she appeared annoyed.

"It's a basic question..."

"I...apologize my love, I wasn't laughing at you..."

She couldn't help but smile seeing that familiar dangerously cute blush on his face, and anyone who knew his personality post-Kagome's first death would have died of shock after seeing it. She moved on her knees and pressed her lips against his, somehow she had managed to darken his blush if that didn't tell her he deserved this chance then nothing would. Cold blooded sometimes heartless demons like himself, well they just don't blush hard enough to rival tomatoes.

"That look is so cute all of a sudden it's like we're back in the hot springs the second time you saw me naked."

She smiled and he could see that she didn't realize what she had just said, she rolled her eyes at the look he gave her.

"I know I know, 'this Sesshomaru does not blush, not for anyone'."

Strangely enough, even with the feminine twist her imitation of him was decently close, he smiled when she looked away realizing his Kagome, as she had been, was coming back faster than he had hoped.

"To answer your question, we sparred a lot..."

She stopped him.

"I fought you?"

He nodded, he couldn't stop the sense of pride he felt, most alpha's would be unhappy that their woman could hold their own against them in a fight but Sesshomaru believed one's mate should be as strong as the alpha in charge.

"Cut me a few times too, Toran always greeted you by asking if she could watch you kick my ass."

Kagome giggled at the image, she could fight _that _she felt even worse for freaking out the first time she shook her head and chased the thought from her mind.

"And what else?"

"You thought I should learn how to sew, I held Inuyasha over the river and threatened to throw him in if he told anyone I made his fire rat robes."

She smacked him on the back of the head playfully.

"Shame on you, don't bully our son."

Instead of getting angry his smile widened, many people had accepted her thinking her fearless nature was what had gotten his attention in the first place.

"You also taught me to cook, I wasn't much for painting but I liked watching you while you painted, you would sing as you did the sound was soothing I also..."

"Also what?"

"Nothing."

_{Coward.}_

_Shut it._

"Sesshomaru?"

He shook his head, he sucked in a breath as she cupped his cheek and gave him that ageless look that said he should cut his act and just tell her what was on his mind.

"I taught you to dance."

Kagome rubbed her head, she had a lot of dreams of dancing with her faceless lover who she now knew was the man in front of her.

"We should dance right now." she said suddenly.

"There's no music."

She smacked the back of his head again.

"Didn't you give me that excuse years and years ago? You need new material now get up."

She stood and tugged on him until he bent to her will, as he was pressed closer to her he was glad he did. Like clockwork she remembered the steps as she sang his personal favorite like she had just made it yesterday. _Fukai Mori _he thought blissfully, he remembered she had made use of the skills he had taught her and written the song for him. He loved how it seemed each word was caressed by her lovely voice. The uncomfortable feeling, though he didn't notice at first, had faded as soon as they started talking and was put to rest as she sang and they danced around their room.

He almost wanted to take his own life as the song ended for what he was about to do, he'd already lost her once.

"I think I know of a way to get you to your family."

She cocked her head.

"Do you really?"

...

**End Chapter**

**SweetDreamer92: Oh can't you just picture the two of them dancing to that song? I can so imagine it :D**


End file.
